


My Sanctuary (You're Holy To Me)

by KamikazeWorld



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, boys being soft, smut?? but like... really soft, they're just really in love and really missed each other, this whole fic is just Soft you guys, to use old school terms it's more super soft lime than lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/pseuds/KamikazeWorld
Summary: When Riku finally finds Sora in the desolate streets of Shibuya, he can barely believe his eyes. From the looks of it, neither can Sora, his blue eyes wide and staring, just as Riku’s probably are. Then, between one second and the next, they’re both rushing forward, towards each other, crashing into each other and holding tight.I found him, Riku thinks as he clutches Sora as tight as he dares.I finally found him!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	My Sanctuary (You're Holy To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried my hand at writing smut for the first time. I'm, uh. Trying to work through some stuff, please be kind. Also, even though this was an attempt at smut, it somehow ended up being the most innocent and soft thing I've ever written??? Wow.

When Riku finally finds Sora in the desolate streets of Shibuya, he can barely believe his eyes. From the looks of it, neither can Sora, his blue eyes wide and staring, just as Riku’s probably are. Then, between one second and the next, they’re both rushing forward, towards each other, crashing into each other and holding tight.

_I found him_ , Riku thinks as he clutches Sora as tight as he dares. _I finally found him!_

The relief washes over him in a wave so heavy he feels his knees give out, or perhaps it was Sora’s, and they find themselves on the ground, arms still around each other. Riku tries to take a deep breath, tries to inhale through the emotions welling up in him from how real it feels, how warm Sora is, but when he exhales, what comes out is a sob. Then another. Before he knows it, he’s crying so hard he’s shaking in Sora’s arms, from fear and exhaustion and happiness and _pure relief_.

“Riku?” he hears Sora call in a panicked voice. Sora hasn’t seen him cry since they were children, probably didn’t think he had the ability to anymore. But here he is, cracked open and bare for all to see, if there had been anyone there but the two of them.

Sora, at a loss for what to do, pulls back just enough to cradle his face in his hands. He looks him over with worry clear in his eyes, but Riku still can’t stop. Then, gently, following what his heart tells him, Sora leans closer and places his lips just under Riku’s eye… kissing a tear away. It makes Riku’s breath hitch, but Sora keeps placing feather light kisses over his cheeks, for every tear felled, and there is a comfort in it that cannot ever be spoken with words.

“Sora,” he chokes out. “I missed you. I missed you so much, I can’t-- I--”, he tries to speak but his voice drowns in his tears, and Sora shushes him gently.

“Shh, I know. You’re here. You’re really here, Riku…”

He places another soft kiss to Riku’s forehead, a kiss to his temple, one under his eye, one on his cheek, trailing down to the corner of his mouth where he lingers, before placing the gentlest of kisses on his lips, pulling a desperate sob from them that he does his best to comfort. It’s chaste, just lips against lips, a means to say “I’m here” and “don’t leave” and “I won’t”. A give and take, a push and pull, pouring into each other as though to fill up the space left behind from the year apart.

Slowly, so slowly, Sora pulls back. He traces one of Riku’s cheeks with his thumb as he looks at him with wonder. He leans their foreheads together, reluctant to move away completely, though Riku’s arms still tight around him would surely stop him.

“We should move someplace safe,” he mumbles. “It’s too exposed here.” Riku can only nod.

Sora stands up and pulls Riku with him by the hand, not letting go as he leads them through the by now familiar streets. Neither speaks as they walk, though Sora’s eyes shift left and right in vigilance, as though waiting for something to go wrong, or someone to jump from the many shadows cast from all the neon lights. Riku squeezes his hand, hoping to comfort, and is glad when Sora squeezes right back.

Eventually, they reach a side door in a small alleyway, and only then does Sora reluctantly release his hand. He needs both to shove the heavy door open, grunting with the effort as he pushes his shoulder against it until it finally gives way into what looks like a small breakroom. It’s sparsely furnished, just a table with some chairs around it and a sofa pushed up against the far corner. There are no windows to illuminate the room, but Sora flicks a switch next to the door and a weak ceiling light flickers to life above them.

“We should be safe here for a while,” Sora says. “I found this place while running away and trying to stay low a while ago, and it’s not much, but it gives us some shelter at least.” He’s not looking at Riku now, his eyes shifting this way and that, his hands fidgeting. His voice is bright, cheery almost, but it sounds forced. “I’ll, uh… I’ll go see if there’s food, maybe? Or water...” But before he’s even finished turning to leave the room, Riku darts his hand out and grabs him by the wrist.

“Don’t!”

They stare at each other for a long moment, eyes wide, both equally shocked by the outburst. There is something pleading, something utterly vulnerable and frightened in Riku’s eyes, and Sora understands. He swallows, steps closer to his friend yet again, and does what he did before: he follows his heart and presses a soft kiss to his lips, a sign of trust and comfort wrapped in one, and Riku shudders out a breath before he lets his eyes close and answers in kind.

“I’m right here,” Sora whispers. “This is real.” _It has to be…_

For a while, they hold each other and trade kisses back and forth between them, new and gentle and comforting, solid and warm. Sora takes a step, starts moving them to the old sofa, where he gently pushes Riku down until he’s first seated, then laying, before he climbs in with him, placing his whole weight on top of Riku. His head is nestled into the crook of Riku’s neck, and for a moment, that is all there is. Just them, in that room, holding each other and breathing in the familiar yet almost forgotten scent of the one they had missed for a year. A hand moves through Sora’s hair, slow and absentminded, and he finds that it is not enough. He tries to nuzzle even closer, and lets his lips press against the delicate skin of Riku’s throat. He moves his lips again when he hears Riku gasp, slowly and almost lazily mouthing along the pale skin, seeking a closeness he hadn’t know he needed.

“Sora? What are you--” Riku tries to ask, voice pitched too high, but Sora shifts on top of him, leg brushing against what is definitely the beginning of an erection, and he abruptly cuts himself off. His face is burning, and he tries desperately to stutter out apologies, absolutely mortified, until Sora moves again and he can feel him too, and oh.

“I’ve been alone for so long,” Sora says quietly, “always running or fighting. I don’t even know how long it’s been, Riku. I feel like… like you’ll disappear if I let you go, and I’ll be alone again…”

His voice breaks and he trails off, tears rolling down his cheeks, and Riku’s heart breaks at the sight. He grabs at Sora’s arms, pulls him up until they’re face to face, and kisses him firmly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sora,” he says, determination steeling his voice. “I looked for a whole _year_ to find you, and I am never letting you go ever again. I promise.”

Sora chokes on his sobs then, hiccups and clings to Riku as though his life depends on it.

“I love you,” he gasps through the tears. “I love you so much, Riku, and I didn’t even realize until-- until I missed you so much that it _hurt_ , and I thought I was t-too late, that I’d never see you again, because I paid the price for what I did and this was my punishment, but I _love you--_!”

He doesn’t get to finish speaking, because Riku flips them over and kisses him again with a desperation that Sora feels in his very bones, their hands clinging as tight as they can, hips grinding as they both try — _need_ — to get closer still after being apart for so, so long.

“I’ve loved you my whole life,” Riku breathes against Sora’s lips, as though he’s breathing his words _into_ Sora, and it sends shivers all through his body. Riku starts trailing kisses down his jaw, his neck, whispering love as he goes.

“Riku,” Sora gasps. “Riku--”

“What do you need?” he asks. “Tell me what you need.”

“Touch me. _Please_ , I… I need to feel you.” He takes a shuddering breath. “I just need to feel that you’re here.”

Riku nods. He leans back just enough to pull off his gloves, then moves a warm hand to gently caress Sora’s face, thumb stroking his red, tear stained cheek. 

He leans in to kiss him, while his other hand moves over his shoulder, down his chest, to his hip where he squeezes once before moving up under Sora’s shirt, palm burning against his skin. Sora clings, pulls on Riku’s jacket, moves a hand to his hair and tangles his fingers there. They’re a mess of lips, hands and panting breaths, and it’s too much yet not enough at all. There is a desperation building between them and Sora whines when they move against each other in just the right way.

“Can you-- please--” he tries, but his brain can’t string together enough words to explain what he needs. He nips at Riku’s jaw, relishing the sound and shudder it elicits. Riku pulls back and they make eye-contact for a while, and it’s not what Sora wants, he wants Riku _closer_ again, but he can’t help but stare into those teal eyes as they both struggle to catch their breath and taking each other in; disheveled, red faced, in awe… and utterly beautiful.

“Are you--” Riku starts, stops to clear his throat when it comes out too rough, too high. Tries again. “Are you sure about this?”

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life,” Sora answers, without a trace of hesitation or doubt in his voice. His blue eyes are clear, steady, so sure that Riku could lose himself in them forever and he knows he would be completely fine. He nods and takes a steadying breath, then places a kiss on the tip of Sora’s nose, which earns him a surprised giggle. He smiles adoringly at him in return.

“Alright. Come on, move over a little.”

Riku maneuvers them so they’re laying on their sides, facing each other, their bodies still flush together. Sora shifts forward against him experimentally, and Riku has to close his eyes against the sensation.

“So what now?” Sora asks. “Do we just…?”

“If you want to.”

“I do. I just want to be near you in any way I can right now, and this is… It’s nice. Really nice.”

The admission makes Riku smile, and he meets him halfway when Sora leans in to resume where they left off. His hand moves down to undo their pants and clumsily shove them off enough, and when they finally touch skin on skin it is overwhelming, it is breathtaking… it is everything. They move together, finding a rhythm, Riku’s hand on them, and Sora puts his hand on Riku’s, and neither can help the sounds, the kisses, the breathless confessions of love against lips and skin.

Sora finishes first, with a gasp that turns to a whine, and he presses his whole body against Riku’s as much as he can, as though wanting to become one with him, to bury his heart inside him and let it beat next to Riku's own. He gently pushes Riku’s hand off him, too sensitive now, and curls his body so he can rest his head under Riku’s chin.

For a moment, everything is quiet save for their ragged breathing. Sora takes a moment to come back to himself, dimly aware of Riku stroking his hair.

“You’re still…” he starts to say.

“Yeah…”

“Do you want me to…?”

He still can’t seem to form full sentences, but it’s okay. Riku knows him, and he knows what he’s offering. He nods, so Sora slowly reaches down and replaces Riku’s hand on himself with his own. He watches in awe when Riku closes his eyes, eyebrows pulled in a small frown, mouth open in a slight pant as he touches him, and he’s so beautiful he can’t help but lean in and kiss him.

It doesn’t take much longer, with Sora’s lips, his tongue, his hands, Sora’s _everything_ wrapped around him. It’s an overwhelming cocktail of longing, relief, and love. With a sharp gasp and a shudder, it’s over.

"Are you okay?" Sora asks after a minute while Riku winds down. "Was that…" 

“It was amazing,” Riku breathes, surprised by how wrecked he sounds. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with the sight of Sora staring at him, blue eyes wide and shining with what can only be described as wonder. That, of all things, is what makes embarrassment creep up his neck, but he decides to ignore the urge to hide, instead pressing his forehead against Sora’s and giving him a fond, sleepy smile. “You’re amazing,” he whispers.

“Says you,” Sora whispers back. “You’re the one who found me.”

“I’m glad I did…”

They fall silent, letting the sound of their slowing heartbeats fill the space between them instead. In this moment, they do not need words, only to hold one another and know they are safe.

It takes a long time before Sora quietly speaks again.

“Riku?”

“Yeah, Sora?”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispers, pressing his face against his chest.

Riku tightens his arms around him.

“I’m never going anywhere again. And neither are you.”

Sora laughs, little puffs of air against Riku’s collarbone. He somehow burrows closer still to where he’s tucked under Riku’s chin.

“I want to go home."

“I know, Sora. We will.”

His voice is sure, but Sora still pushes back so he can look at him. 

“How? Come to think of it, how did _you_ even get here?” he asks, frowning as he realizes he actually has no idea. Riku snorts out a laugh and threads a hand in his brown locks with a shake of his head. 

“Now you ask…”

“Well, sorry, I was a bit… preoccupied.”

They both blush. Riku coughs.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. And we will find a way back home. I promise.”

Sora is quiet for a moment, searching his teal eyes, before he nods.

“Okay. I believe you. And Riku?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you," he says, and Riku smiles. He presses a kiss to Sora's cheek before pulling him back against his chest, where he snuggles in almost immediately, making himself comfortable again.

“I love you too," Riku answers.

He feels warm in a way he hasn't in a year, alive in a way he thought was lost to him. All because of the boy in his arms. His Sora. 

In a few minutes, they will drift off to sleep, lulled by the comfort of the other's presence. In a few hours, they will have to talk, about what happened over the last year, about how to get home… about them. 

But for now, in this quiet moment, all that exists is two boys wrapped around each other, their hearts finally beating in sync after too long apart.

For now, they are safe, and all is well.


End file.
